Interesting
by TheMajesticWolf
Summary: Its summer vacation at Ohtori academy and Utena decides to go camping. However little does she know she know the evangelions were close fighting off the 16th angel.Rei and Utena aswell as Rei Asuka.Eva/Utena crossover. Comment and tell me if i should cont


In the distance a huge explosion of white cascading light engulfed the area disintegrating anything it touched. However speeding ahead of the light just seconds from being hit by it is a white cylindrical object. Its falls through the forest crashing through trees and decimating its surrounding when it hit's a very thick centuries old tree. The hatch breaks off of it on impact and something falls out of it and crashes to the ground along with the cylindrical plug which skids to a stop before crashing into whatever fell out of it. Upon closer inspection of the cylindrical plug we see the number 00 painted on the near top. The thing that fell out of it only a few feet away is illuminated from the shadows of the night through a patch of trees allowing moonlight in. Illuminated from the moon's transcending light the thing is revealed to be a girl unconscious from the impact. The girl dawned a white skin tight suit which by the impact was stained crimson in spots, due to the cuts gotten by the girl where the red liquid spews. The suit also had the number 00 written on it just as the plug as to why it is unknown. Her face shined upon by the moon's light made her creamy white skin shine as well making her blue hair appear a grayish silver. Truly a sight to behold but now we shift to a camper approaching in the distance who being startled by the noise decided to see what had happened. The camper walks into the clearing and becomes shone upon by the moons rays as well revealing yet another young girl. Tall perhaps with shoulder length pink hair which in the white light dawned a silver hue. Her face in awe and her eyes blue as the sapphire sky dawned a confused gaze.

"What the hell, what happened ?" the pink haired girl questions as she looks around at the plug and the destroyed trees and finally her gaze falls upon the girl.

"Oh no that poor girl !" she says as she rushes to her.

"Are you ok…… HEY WAKE UP ! " she says in true human fashion as she shakes the girl trying to wake her.

"No good she's out cold, I wonder what happened. What a beautiful girl, why is she all the way out here in the middle of the forest." the girl ponders to herself inside her mind. When all of a sudden a tree which had a huge chunk taken out of it from the crash falls. The girl startled from the noise jumps and looks around, she was not the target for the vengeful tree but the plug became crushed under the sheer weight.

"Few.(she says as she wipes sweat from her forehead) ok I think its too dangerous to be here anymore I guess I'll just carry her to my camp site and take care of her there." she thinks as she picks the girl up, drapes her over her shoulder and carries her off through the forest.

Now we focus our attention on a room somewhere deep inside Nerv voices can be heard from outside it.

"What's the report on the hazmat team that was dispatched in search of Rei." said a cold voice devoid of emotion that would send shivers up your spine.

"Sir' the report from the hazmat team shows they found the entry plug a few miles away from the blast site, however the pilot was nowhere to be found and the entry plug was smashed by a rather large tree. So even if she survived the blast she was crushed almost immediately afterwards."

"Did they check the surrounding area ?' he questioned hinting some aggravation in his voice.

"Yes in the report they said they did a sweep of a ten mile radius of the crash site." he said nervously.

"And did they find anything." he said more cross.

"Y-Yes they found a camper in the vicinity of the crash site and when questioned she knew nothing." he said trying to keep in a laugh.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT !!" he yelled and what could be heard as shuffling of feet as one scurried away. After a long pause the door opens and the figure is shrouded in shadows then the lights come on. We see Gendo Ikari as he walks in accept his hands are folded and held just below his nose like his trademark desk position as he walks in.

"Damn kids crazy glued my hands to my face again while I was sleeping." he said and in the background Shinji and Asuka are laughing themselves into a coma. But unknown to Gendo is a sign taped on his back saying kick my ass. As he walks through the room he stops in front of a machine which says spirit injection machine and a conveyer belt which leads from that to another machine which says Rei cloner.

"Now start the cloning machine." he says to a Nerv employee in the room.

"Why don't you start it." the employee says with a crude smile plastered on his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU A JOKESTER? IF MY HANDS WERENT STUCK TO MY FACE ID STRANGLE YOU BUT I GUESS I'LL JUST HAVE TO SETTLE FOR A GIANT HUMANOID ROBOT STOMPING YOU INTO THE DIRT! SO WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO THAT MR. FUNNNYMAN!" he yells then laughs maniacally.

"Ok gees Mr. Spazz I'll start the machine." he said walking over to the machine and pushes a big shiny button that says start. The machine beeps, and bumps, clutters, and clunks. Then out pops on to the conveyer belt a Rei clone just standing there wearing a school uniform and a blank look with its eyes cloudy devoid of a spirit as it makes its way to the spirit injection machine.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!" laughs Gendo maniacally when the Rei clone reaches the spirit injection machine. Then just before the machine was about to inject the spirit into the Rei clone the Nerv employee appeared out of nowhere behind Gendo and kicked him right in the crack. Catapulting him forward and crashing right into the coffee machine next to the spirit injection machine causing coffee to spill all over it and making it malfunction.

"WHAT THE HELL!! ARE YOU INSANE IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" he yells springing to his feet but by the time he got to his feet the employee was gone. In the background where Shinji and Asuka were we see a tombstone saying here lies Shinji and Asuka who laughed themselves to death. Then Gendo rushed over to the machine to see if it worked. Rei stepped out of the machine her eyes no longer clouded but her face didn't have the same blank stare that was trademarked by Rei and instead she was scowling at Gendo with an arrogant angry look the same kind of look Asuka usually dawned.

"REI! Are you okay" he asks in a desperate voice.

"OFCOURSE IM OKAY WHAT DID YOU EXPECT!!" Rei yells then nails Gendo in the eye with a left hook.

"This just isn't my day, and how is she able to hit so hard? ." he whines before loosing consciousness lying face down on the ground. Then Rei walks out of the door and appears where Asuka and Shinji are still cracking up. When they see Rei they immediately stop laughing then Shinji gets up and is standing right in front of her and says.

"Hi Rei its good to see…….." before Shinji could finish his sentence Rei says.

"Out of my way nerd linger" and she uses Shinji like a door and opens him right into the wall. Then Asuka shoots up and says.

"HEY WHATS YOUR PROBLEM WONDER GIRL!!" with fumes shooting out.

"WHATS MY PROBLEM YOU SHOULD BE ASKING YOURSELF THAT QUESTION YOU ARROGANT EGOTISTICLE JACK-ASS !! NOW OUT OF MY WAY." Rei responds and then pushes through Asuka who just stood there with her jaw dropped to the floor as Rei stomped down the hall.

"Wow what happened to Wonder girl. Asuka questions then adds. I never noticed how attractive she was before and I'm loving the new personality. It seems so familiar yet I cant put my finger on it."

"Great there goes my chances with either of them and now there's two Asuka's" Shinji complains from his imbedded position in the wall.

"HEY WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN !!" she says then whirls around facing Shinji giving him a glare that would have sent the terminator running.

"Uh Oh. Why was I even put in this story in the first place." he managed to say before Asuka finished what Rei started and sent Shinji through the wall leaving an outline of his body. Then Asuka stomped off just as Rei did in the same direction.


End file.
